


Zombie stay [+art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Pre-Canon, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Phichit has plans to go to the Zombie Walk with Yuuri.[VagueSpooky week + 18OI Bingo-ber entries]
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019, Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Zombie stay [+art]

**Author's Note:**

> Plant Manager speaking
> 
> Before I forget to write -- SUPER BIG THANKS TO [DAFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/) FOR BETA THIS- [hi]
> 
> Now- This tiny story is for day 1 [5] of the [YoI Spooky Week](https://yoispookyweek2019.tumblr.com/), Zombies [Canon compliant]. _Aaaaaannndd_ the entry for the Bingo, _trapped or stranded together_, super super suuuuper forced to this-- BUT HEY, I did it!
> 
>   
Rushed art...  

> 
> **If you came to Ao3 it means you'll read thinking about the Zombie walk and surely knows what kind of make up people use for it, so no warnings outside "art" + "zombie walk".**

Phichit is finishing the last touches of his costume when notices he’s spent much time than he planned getting dressed up, and leaves his room. In the living room he finds Yuuri already wearing dirty rags covered in fake blood, but too cozy on the table with an open laptop. Loud noises coming from the speakers.

“Yuuri?” calls Phichit  walking over to look over the screen. It shows a mission of Left 4 Dead. 

“Mhh,” is the only reply. 

“Weren’t we going for the zombie walk today?” Another hummed answer. “Together? Both of us?” He pushes.

“_Un, eto_... Maybe?” Yuuri twitches, leaning over the computer, but doesn’t turn to look at him. 

“But you are playing...” Phichit points out.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says a little embarrassed and pauses enough time to get his character to die. “Well, I was waiting for you and then... eh... I started it in honor of this day?” continues with a guilty smile. “I got stuck in this map and I really want to finish it now - You can go out, Phichit-kun. I’ll be here just a little more and message you when I’m done. Just send me your location back. Ok?”  he says, fidgeting shyly .

“Nothing of that. I’m not leaving you alone, Yuuri.” He flops in the next seat with a serious gaze, as he drops a heavy hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “We are friends, aren’t we? Best friends!”

Yuuri nods slowly, puzzled.

“Then I’m not leaving you on a solo quest! If my friend is stranded alone in despair, it’s my duty to join and help him!! We’ll be victorious or be stranded together to the end of times!!” Phichit states, posturing like a superhero, then sweeps up his phone and bends down for a quick selfie of them both with a ‘_Smile!_’. He straightens up back and opens Instagram before Yuuri can even do anything.

Yuuri snorts shaking his head, “Sure,” and eyeing their looks he keeps going, “now we’ll be zombies betraying their kind. But it’s fine. We’ll be the last ones.”

Phichits finish his post captioning ‘_zombies gonna get ya later **#zombiewalk2015 #withbff**_’ and press _share_.

“No, no, no. Yuuri. We are just trying to confuse them, you’ll see” he says grinning at an amused Yuuri and stands up, hopping back inside his room. “And we can check if Leo and Guang Hong are free to join us,” he shouts out of the door.

“Are you sure you don’t prefer going on the Walk?” Yuuri says, voice skeptical, from the other room. 

He halts for a second in contemplation, then grabs the laptop and headset from his backpack and walks out. “You already said you would go later. It’s still early, we can both go ‘later’ together. For now we’ll have a gory time with friends at home.”

Entering the room again, he looks around as Yuuri sets everything ready on their table to play, with a broad smile on his face. Phichit smiles too.

What matters if the plans had changed a little? It’s still a day full of zombies in good company as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my art [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1190828459104198658) or [on Tumblr](https://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/188778959634/).
> 
> [19.11.02]


End file.
